supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Ice Climbers
:Para ver detalles sobre sus apariciones como luchador, veáse Ice Climbers (SSBM), Ice Climbers (SSBB) y Ice Climbers (SSBU). :Para otros usos del término Ice Climber, véase Ice Climber (desambiguación). Los Ice Climbers, conocidos en Japón como Ice Climber (アイスクライマ''' Aisu Kuraima''), son el par de protagonistas del juego ''Ice Climber'', lanzado en la época del NES precendente a Super Mario Bros. Al jugar de un jugador, el jugador juega como Popo (ポポ''), mientras que al jugar de dos jugadores, el segundo jugador asume el rol de '''Nana (ナナ). Los Ice Climbers hacen su primera aparición en la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]] como un conjunto de personajes jugable en Super Smash Bros. Melee. Perfil Los Ice Climbers son dos niños jóvenes algo cortos de estatura. Ellos manejan dos mazos de madera, los que utilizaban para golpear a los enemigos y romper cubos de hielo. Ambos visten parkas; el parka de Popo es azul, mientras que el de Nana es de color rosa. También pueden ser identificados por su peinado. La relación entre Popo y Nana es desconocida; ya que Super Smash Bros. Melee establece que los dos "rara vez se separan", algunos fans sugieren que los dos son hermanos, amigos, o incluso amantes. Según Nintendo, la naturaleza de su relación depende del jugador; como resultado, no hay indicios establecidos sobre la misma. La única sugerencia de lo que su relación podría ser es un breve momento en la apertura de Super Smash Bros. Melee, en el que Nana y Popo chocan las manos, y un pequeño corazón sale de estas cuando se tocan. En Super Smash Bros. Melee right|200px Los Ice Climbers hacen su debut en la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]] como un par de luchadores, uno controlado por el jugador, y el otro controlado por la computadora. Ellos, como una entidad en singular, son uno de los 15 personajes disponibles al inicio del juego. Algunos colores alternativos permiten intercambiar el orden del dúo, permitiendo controlar a Nana. Los Ice Climbers fueron elegidos para representar el periodo Famicom/NES en la historia de Nintendo. Otros candidatos para este rol incluyeron a Pit, Balloon Fighter, entre otros. A pesar de no mostrarse en la pantalla, el Ice Climber controlado por la computadora sí tiene su propio medidor de daño, lo que resulta en una muy elevada dificultad para aprender a usarlos, ya que debe asegurarse la supervivencia de no uno, sino dos personajes al mismo tiempo. Sin embargo, esto se ve recompensado, ya que debido a ser dos luchadores en uno, el daño de sus ataques se duplica. Gracias a esto, y a su baja velocidad de caída y ataques con poco alcance, están ubicados en la posición 7 de la Tier list. Descripción del trofeo Español :Ice Climbers :Popo es el gemelo de azul y Nana es la gemela de rosa. Estas dos estrellas del juego Ice Climber han escalado infinidad de cumbres heladas como montañeros profesionales. En sus días de gloria corrían detrás de berenjenas, pepinos y otras verduras que caían inexplicablemente de las cimas de hielo donde reinaba un cóndor solitario. Son inseparables. :*''Ice Climber'' Inglés :Ice Climbers :That's Popo in the blue and Nana in the pink. These two stars of the game Ice Climber have scaled many an icy summit in their mountaineering careers. Back in their glory days, they chased eggplants, cucumbers, and other vegetables that inexplicably fell from frosty summits when a condor reigned supreme. They're rarely seen apart. :*''Ice Climber'' (10/85) En Super Smash Bros. Brawl right|200px Los Ice Climbers aparecen una vez más en Super Smash Bros. Brawl, aún consistiendo de Popo y Nana, así como aún peleando como un equipo. Ambos personajes ahora son capaces de agarrar el borde al mismo tiempo. Al igual que en Super Smash Bros. Melee, algunos colores alternativos permiten controlar a Nana. Al igual que todos los personajes, los Ice Climbers han ganado un Smash Final. El suyo es el Iceberg, el cual consiste en que los Ice Climbers invocan un iceberg en el escenario; mientras esté en el escenario, el Iceberg hará daño poco a poco y, eventualmente, congelará a los oponentes que estén cerca de (o sobre) el iceberg. Descripción del trofeo Español :Ice Climbers :El que viste de azul es Popo y, la de rosa, Nana. Para coronar la montaña deben agarrar al cóndor que aparece al final, cogiendo verduras por el camino al tiempo que rompen bloques con sus martillos y hacen gala de su gran potencia de salto. Además de para romper bloques también emplean sus martillos para lanzar por los aires a sus enemigos, descender y destruir carámbanos. :*''NES: Ice Climber'' Inglés :Ice Climbers :The one in blue is Popo, and the one in pink is Nana. They use their incredible jumping powers and hammers to break blocks and climb to the summit. They grab veggies, and if they can catch the condor at the end, they conquer the mountain. Other than breaking blocks, their hammers are good for sending foes flying, climbing down from blocks, and destroying icicles. :*''NES: Ice Climber'' Pegatina En ''Super Smash Bros. 4'' A diferencia de entregas anteriores, los Ice Climbers no aparecen como personajes jugables. En su lugar, cuentan con un trofeo en ambas versiones. Los Ice Climbers estaban planeados para aparecer en la nueva entrega de la serie, pero en su columna semanal de la revista japonesa Famitsu, Masahiro Sakurai, tratando de calmar a algunos seguidores disgustados, comentó que el motivo de su ausencia es debido a la menor potencia de la Nintendo 3DS. Hizo entender que mientras en la versión del juego para la Wii U se movían sin problemas, en la portátil no funcionaban correctamente, sabiendo que al escoger los cuatro jugadores a los Ice Climbers, la consola tenía que manejar a ocho personajes independientes, algo que la portátil no podía hacer con holgura. La razón de que no intentasen optimizar a estos personajes es que el equipo prefirió enfocarse en los personajes que tienen juegos más recientes y que tienen posibilidad de tener una nueva entrega en un futuro. Descripción del trofeo Versión Europea right|90px :Ice Climbers :Popo (azul) y Nana (rosa) son los intrépidos aventureros del juego de plataformas para dos jugadores Ice Climber, publicado en Europa en 1986. El objetivo era escalar una montaña rompiendo bloques y librándote de tus incómodos adversarios. Al llegar a la cima, podías coger verduras y agarrarte a un cóndor para ganar puntos extra. ¡Bien! :*''NES: Ice Climber'' (09/1986) Versión Americana right|90px :Ice Climbers :Popo y Nana son los intrépidos aventureros del juego de plataformas para dos jugadores Ice Climber, publicado en América en 1985. Tu meta era escalar una montaña rompiendo bloques y librándote de tus incómodos adversarios. Al llegar a la cima, podías recoger verduras y agarrarte de un cóndor para ganar puntos extra. ¡Bien! :*''NES: Ice Climber'' (10/1985) En Super Smash Bros. Ultimate right|200px Los Ice Climbers fueron confirmados como personajes jugables en esta entrega durante el E3 realizado el 12 de junio del año 2018 mediante un trailer. Aunque gran parte de sus movimientos no han cambiado, la mecánica de dos-en-uno de los Ice Climbers ha recibido ciertos cambios importantes: Nana ahora es incapaz de agarrar a un oponente, y tampoco podrá ayudar a Popo una vez este sea agarrado, ya que entrará en pánico. Curiosidades *Los Ice Climbers, Link (así como cualquiera de sus otras encarnaciones), Estela y Mega Man son los únicos personajes zurdos en la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]], ya que utilizan sus armas con su mano izquierda y recogen objetos con su mano derecha. *Si los Ice Climbers o el Rey Dedede agarran el martillo o el martillo dorado, usarán su martillo personal también. *Los Ice Climbers son uno de los pocos personajes que solo han aparecido en un juego de su serie de origen antes y después de su aparición en la serie Super Smash Bros. Otros personajes en un estado similar incluyen a Lucas, el Perro de Duck Hunt y la Entrenadora de Wii Fit. *Junto a Charizard y Meta knigth son los unicos personajes en Super smash bros brawl que no se tropiezan ni deslizan al correr por el hielo,(Charizard cuando corre vuela un poco y no le afecta el hielo al igual que Meta knigth). Enlaces externos Veáse también Categoría:Veteranos Categoría:Personajes removidos